Kimberley
Kimberley, better known as Kim, was a werewolf who was turned into a hybrid by Klaus. She first appeared in the sixth episode of the fourth season and in the episode afterwards, she was able to break the sire bond with the help of Hayley. She was later killed by Klaus, who decapitated her. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Four In We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes, Kimberley is first shown at the Lockwood Mansion with Hayley, Chris, Adrian and Tyler. When Klaus came there, she left with him along with Chris and Adrian. Later, Chris comes to her and Adrian guarding the door to Elena. Chris tells them Klaus wants them to go to Tyler's, when Kimberley questions why Chris lies saying it has to do with Caroline. In My Brother’s Keeper, Hayley and Tyler help Kimberley break the sire bond by locking her up with chains inside an abandoned farm. Kimberley asks why she has to break every bone over and over again in order to break the sire bond. Then Hayley explains since Klaus released her from the pain in turning, she has to turn until she doesn't feel pain. But when Kimberley asks Hayley what is the benefit for her by helping, Hayley doesn't answer. Later, when Kimberly asks Tyler whether it's over he says it's over and one step closer to ending it. This means Kimberley has broken the sire bond. In We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street, she challenges Tyler's position as alpha by kidnapping and torturing Caroline, but at the end of the episode she is put in her place by Tyler, proving he is capable of being the leader of the pack. In O Come, All Ye Faithful, Kimberley was first seen in the Lockwood Cellar with Tyler and Adrian and later with Hayley plotting how to take him down. She was later seen in the forest waiting for the witch to come, but instead Klaus appears and rips Adrian's heart out in front of her, leaving her shocked. Klaus killed all the hybrids, and she managed to get away from the forest and go to the Lockwood Cellar, but Klaus heard her. He asked her where Tyler was, and when she said that she didn't know, he decapitated her. Personality Kimberly had a moody attitude and didn’t like to be told what to do, which made her quite independent. She even attempted to challenge Tyler by picking a fight with him and his friends while trying to become the alpha of the pack. She even tried to kill Tyler's friends to become Alpha, which showed a more violent side. Physical Appearance Kimberly had a mane of thick black hair and dark mysterious brown eyes. She had a slim and athletic physique with olive toned skin. Powers and Abilities Kimberly possessed all the standard powers and abilities of an non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. Weaknesses Kimberly had the typical weaknesses of an non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. Relationships *Adrian and Kimberley (Former Allies) *Kimberley and Tyler (Former Allies/Enemies) *Kimberley and Klaus (Enemies) Appearances Season Four *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' (Death) Name * The meaning of the name Kimberley is "Cyneburg's field." Trivia *With the Other Side's collapse and the destruction of Hell, she either found peace or went to a dimension similar to Hell. Gallery Tumblr meey8yEMl21rtek7ho7 1280.png Tumblr meey8yEMl21rtek7ho6 1280.png Tumblr meey8yEMl21rtek7ho5 1280.png Tumblr meey8yEMl21rtek7ho3 1280.png Tumblr meexk15TTO1rtek7ho10 1280.png Tumblr meexk15TTO1rtek7ho9 1280.png Tumblr meexk15TTO1rtek7ho8 1280.png Tumblr meexk15TTO1rtek7ho7 1280.png Tumblr meexk15TTO1rtek7ho6 1280.png Tumblr meexk15TTO1rtek7ho5 1280.png Tumblr meexk15TTO1rtek7ho4 1280.png Tumblr meexk15TTO1rtek7ho3 1280.png Tumblr meexk15TTO1rtek7ho2 1280.png Tumblr meexk15TTO1rtek7ho1 1280.png TVD-4x07 16-1.jpg Tumblr meq6x3yqlW1qkfvkzo2 1280.png 408-0009.jpg 408-0008.jpg 408-0088.jpg 408-0055.jpg 408-0056.jpg 408-0103.jpg 408-0104.jpg 408-0106.jpg 408-0110.jpg 408-0111.jpg 10385_438765789511261_728391333_n.png 61461_438765766177930_467857172_n.png 65127_438765726177934_390941846_n.png 281283_438765936177913_1831373023_n.png 303740_438765976177909_501558862_n.png 382098_438765769511263_374603044_n.png 399207_435700589817781_122115571_n.png 481770_438765729511267_478512977_n.png 563664_438765762844597_1447214231_n.png 409 - 191.jpg 409 - 174.jpg 409 - 175.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Hybrids Category:Vampires Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts